The story it should have been
by Kaliku
Summary: two girls and there pregnant wolf dog have been puled into ME, and lose some of there memorie. one of the girls are hurt by the portal. Faramir races to save her. how will they change the fellowship and how will they servive. every CH up after last ch rev
1. The beginning

Hi all this is a story I had on a different name, and promised It would return. Here it is. Oh, everyone who hates it please don't send me a review. Love advice and will read all your story's if you send me a review. Ok  
  
Chapter #1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How are you today Star, you think you are going to have those pups today", Amanda says to her wolf-dog Star.  
  
"ANORIEN", strange voice say's from Amanda's room. "Who said that"!  
  
"STAR", the strange voice says. "Who are you"!  
  
"I am the world you have been dreaming about, the world of the lord of  
  
the rings", the voice says again.  
  
"And bring your friend, Anarien".  
  
Amanda is already late for school, Amanda is allowed to bring Star to  
  
school because of star being pregnant and she lives with only her  
  
friend who goes to her school.  
  
Amanda is 17 and has moved out of her parent's home.  
  
"Wren, Wren", Amanda franticly runs threw her school calling  
  
'Anarien's' name.  
  
"What is it, Star looks fine. What's wrong", Wren says at her locker.  
  
"Look I know this sounds crazy but, a voice in my room told me to get  
  
you. It talked of our dream wold of the lord of the Rings. It also new  
  
our Eleven names, Anorien and Anarien, and also Star's", Amanda said  
  
in between her breaths.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? You say a mysterious voice talked to you in your  
  
room" Wren said looking like she was going to burst out laughing  
  
"See I knew you wouldn't believe me, just come and see".  
  
Amanda and Wren made their way to their home.  
  
"What the Fuck", they both say together.  
  
Amanda's poster was glowing.  
  
"I see you brought Anarien with you. Now, both of you hold on to  
  
Star's collar and make shore your hands are touching", the voice says.  
  
"And think of your favorite character of the lord of the rings".  
  
Both Amanda and Wren just nod and due as the voice says.  
  
"Now Anorien touch your poster and only think of Frodo and Faramir.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK just to let you know Amanda (Me) likes Faramir and Anarien likes Frodo. Real people from our world. I am just making stuff up as I go along so next chpter will be up after first review. namarie 


	2. Why

Hi now im at my other aunt's house, she liked it sooo much that she wants me to write the 2nd chapter. Let me tell you what's happening. Amanda, Wren and Star are in to their fantasy world. Since Amanda (who is now Anorien) touched the portal first, she is injured because of the time difference and she is loosing a lot or blood. And please tell me how you like this story, PLEASE!!!! And to answer a question Amanda (me) likes Faramir.

"Captain, The girl is coming around," a voice says in the background.  
  
"Where, where am I", Amanda says in a daze?  
  
"You're in Gondor, near the white city", a young captain says.  
  
Amanda say jumping up"WHERE IS..." Amanda was cut off because of the  
  
pain coming from her left shoulder.  
  
"Don't move, you're hurt and need to heal. What is your name".  
  
"Anorien".  
  
"And your friend"  
  
"Anarien. Where is my dog".  
  
"Can you not see, she is right beside you. You should rest some more,  
  
we are going to leave in the morning", the captain says.  
  
"Wait; what is your name", Anorien says looking at him.  
  
"My name, Captain Faramir the son of Denathor"  
  
"Thank you Faramir".  
  
"You're welcome", Faramir says with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"Captain, we cant bring them along with us, we only have 2 horses,  
  
that might I add are wild"  
  
"I know, we really don't need to leave in the morning. Besides Anarien  
  
wasn't hurt and can walk, I know I will ride with Anorien, Anarien can  
  
use the black horse, and the dog can stay with you".  
  
"But captain, what if the dog runs away and follows you,"  
  
"What else would you have me due, the girl is dying. She won't last  
  
long. We can at least get her to The House of Healing."  
  
"Why due you want to save her? She didn't due anything for you, and  
  
you don't even know how she got her wound. For all we know she could  
  
be a spy".  
  
"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS, she is still a human. Bring me the horses".  
  
"But".  
  
"NOW".  
  
"Yes captain".

"Anarien come with me, now. Anorien will not last long, we need to get  
  
her to the house of healing and quick".  
  
"Why due you need my help? If you want to know what happened like I  
  
told you I don't know".  
  
"No it's now like that, we only have 2 horses and I am going to ride  
  
one. I would think you two wouldn't want to be separated".  
  
"Ok but I must take Star her dog".  
  
"But how, she is very pregnant and it might hurt her pups".  
  
"Then you want me to leave her. No I will stay with Star. I will not  
  
leave her with people I don't know. I will stay, just get Anorien to  
  
your city."  
  
They say this as they are getting the horse and getting Anorien on  
  
the white with black flairs on his muzzle and bottom of his feet, with Faramir.  
  
"Faramir, I trust you, please bring her to safety".  
  
"No one will lay a finger on her, only to help her"  
  
Faramir starts to ride but is delayed  
  
"Faramir, thank you".  
  
Faramir races off into the wilderness to save someone he doesn't even  
  
know.  
  
He feels a dire need to save her, he feels as if it is his destiny.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So a new chapter, and I don't even know if anyone is reading. This  
  
will eventually run into the Fellowship and on to the return of the  
  
king and also my version of afterwards. 


End file.
